Good Life
by BTRobsession
Summary: this is the sequal to Lost In Darkness. Logan notices that Kendall is acting weird  but he doesnt know why. but Logan also has a secret of his own. sucky summary sorry. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I was awoken by the sound of soft giggling. I opened my eyes and looked at the alarm clock that was on my nightstand. It was about eight thirty. I tried to move but Kendall had his arms wrapped around me tightly. I gave up on trying to escape his grasp and tried to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and I could soon feel myself drifting back off to sleep. That of course didn't last long. My eyes shot open when I heard the giggling again. I sighed and tried to free myself from Kendall's grip. After a few tries I managed to get free. I sat up in bed and stretched. I stood up from the bed and went to my closet. Once I had the clothes that I was going to wear today, I went to go take a quick shower. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard little whimpers. I turned around and frowned.

"I'm sorry baby girl" I said walking over to the crib that was on the other side of the room.

Naomi was standing up in her crib and holding on to the railing for support. She was wearing her pink footy pajamas and her black hair was up in pigtails. Its been about a year since we've welcomed Naomi into our lives, and I couldn't be happier. I felt so blessed to have her in my life. When I reached the crib, I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and perfect in everyway. She seemed to resemble me more then Kendall, except for her eyes. She had Kendall's beautiful green eyes.

"Up" she said reaching out for me.

I smiled and gently picked her up. Once she was in my arms, she rested her head on my shoulder. I went into the dining room and placed Naomi in her highchair. Once I made sure she was in correctly, I went to get her breakfast. I decided on oatmeal because it was her favorite. When the oatmeal was finished and just the right temperature, I served it to her. She immediately stuck her hand in it and giggled. Before I knew it both Naomi and the highchair was covered in oatmeal.

I sighed. "Naomi your supposed to eat your food not play with it"

She looked up at me and I noticed it was her sad puppy dog look. God I hated that look. It always made me feel sorry for her. I hated how she got that from Kendall. He would always give me the same look and I would give in to it.

"Don't you dare give me that look" I said.

Her green eyes only grew bigger and her bottom lip quivered.

I groaned. "I hate it when you use that against me"

She smiled and threw oatmeal on my face. Once the oatmeal hit my face she giggled. Usually I would get upset about having oatmeal thrown on my face, but hearing her little giggle made me forget about being angry.

"Ok I'm feeding you this time" I said while taking the bowl away from her.

Naomi started to throw a fit and tried to take the bowl away from me.

"I'm sorry but you are making a mess. I need to feed you ok" I said.

Naomi just pouted and I couldn't help but chuckle. She looked so adorable when she was mad. I picked up the spoon and stuck in the oatmeal.

"Ok Naomi open wide" I said while placing the spoon to her lips.

She quickly turned her head and continued to pout. I frowned. She was never easy to feed. It was a struggle everyday. The only person she was okay with feeding her was Kendall. She always obeyed him on everything. I decided to try a different approach. It was something my mother used to do with me when I was a baby.

"Naomi here comes the train" I said.

She quickly turned her attention back to me.

"Chugga-chugga choo-choo" I said while moving the spoon closer to her mouth.

She hesitated for a moment, then finally opened her mouth. I stuck the spoon in and she swallowed the oatmeal. I set the spoon down and smiled. This was the first time that I fed her without her fighting me. I guess I should use that technique more often. She started throwing another fit, so I picked up the spoon again. When I had a spoonful of oatmeal I stuck in it her mouth. I was so happy that she was obeying me. I felt arms wrap around me and I knew immediately who it was.

"Morning babe" Kendall said.

"Morning" I said.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Feeding the baby" I said.

"Wait she is actually letting you feed her" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Yeah"

He kissed the back of my head. "That's good"

"But it took a while. She is a stubborn little girl" I said.

"Aw she cant be that bad" Kendall said.

"I wonder where she got it from" I said looking up at Kendall.

"Psh I don't know. Wasn't me" he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mhm sure"

He chuckled and kissed my neck. I tilted my head to the side. The kissing soon turned to sucking and I couldn't help but moan. I quickly stopped when I remembered Naomi was here.

"Kendall not now ok" I said

He stopped. "Why Logie?"

"Because Naomi is right here" I said.

"She doesn't understand what's going on" Kendall said.

"You never know, she might" I said.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. I turned my attention back to Naomi. She was still playing with the oatmeal and making an even bigger mess. I continued to feed her and was glad she was cooperating. It was cute when she ate because she mad silly faces. I didn't even realize that I was doing the same thing.

"Um Logie" Kendall said.

"Yeah"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing why?" I asked.

"Because your making weird faces" Kendall said.

"No I'm not" I said while still feeding Naomi.

He chuckled. "Yeah you are Logie"

I could tell by the way my face was heating up that I was blushing. After Naomi was finished eating, I took her out of the highchair and cleaned her up. When she was squeaky clean, I set her down in the living room.

"Hey Kendall I'm gonna shower. Can you watch her?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" he said walking into the living room.

I went into the bathroom. The first thing I did was examine myself in the mirror. I was glad to not see one single bruise on my body. Something did throw me off though. When I lifted up my shirt I noticed something different about my stomach. It was slightly swollen. I gently placed my hands over my abdomen.

"_Just gained a little weight" _I thought.

I shrugged it off and jumped into the shower. When I was clean and dressed I went back into the living room. James and Kendall were sitting on the couch talking and Carlos was playing with Naomi on the floor. I smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down on the armrest. Kendall turned to me and pulled me on to his lap.

"Hey James" Carlos said.

"Yeah" James said.

"Would you want to have a baby like them?" Carlos asked.

"Uh yeah. But not right now" James said.

"I know that. But I'm just saying later on" Carlos said.

"Don't worry Carlos, when were good and ready we will start a family" James said.

Carlos smiled and turned back to Naomi.

"Well I'm gonna go down to the pool" James said while standing up from the couch.

"I'll go with you" Carlos said.

James and Carlos went into the their shared room to change. I stood up from the couch and picked Naomi up. I handed her to Kendall then sat back down. Kendall placed Naomi in the middle of us. I noticed the frown on Kendall's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing its just that…..she looks nothing like me" he said.

"She does too. She has your eyes and…."

"But that's it. She has your hair, your crooked grin. Everything" he said cutting me off.

I sighed and gave Kendall a peck on the lips. After we pulled apart, he smiled.

"I love you Logie" he said.

"I love you too" I said.

I heard Naomi yawn and I looked down. She was rubbing her eyes and I knew she was tired.

"Are you tired baby?" I asked.

She nodded her head and yawned. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I gently placed her in the crib and covered her with a blanket. I gave her a kiss on the head then left the room.

"Is she asleep?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah" I said while sitting back down.

Kendall nodded and pulled me close. I turned to face him and pressed my lips to his.

"Could you guys do that after we leave?" James asked.

Kendall and I pulled apart and I knew I was blushing.

"Anyway we will see you two later" James said before leaving the apartment with Carlos.

Kendall turned back to me and smirked. I already knew what he was thinking. He cupped my face and pulled me into another kiss. The kiss was gently and sweet, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. He pushed me on my back and started sucking my neck. I gasped when he lowered his hands and cupped my crotch.

"Kendall we cant" I said.

"Why not Logie?" he said.

"Because of Naomi"

"But she's asleep and we have the whole apartment to ourselves"

"Yeah but I don't feel comfortable having sex when our daughter is in the next room" I said.

"But we've had sex once when she was asleep" he said.

"Actually she was with your mom and Katie, and that was three months ago" I said.

"But we haven't had sex in over three months" he said

"Is it going to kill you if we don't do it right now?" I asked.

"Yes"

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Kendall not right now ok"

He huffed and sat back with his arms crossed. I could see that he as pouting and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked while glaring at me.

"That's where Naomi gets it" I said.

"Gets what?"

"The pouting and glaring when she gets mad. She gets it from you"

"I never taught her that" he said.

I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think its adorable" I said.

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. After we pulled apart I snuggled closer to him. I placed my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine.

"This is nice" I said.

"Yeah it is. Lets see how long it will last" Kendall said.

It didn't last long. Naomi's crying interrupted our little moment, causing us to groan.

"I got it" Kendall said.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

About a week passed and Naomi was letting me feed her, and I was happy about it. The swelling of my stomach still hasn't gone down, even with all the extra exercise I've been doing. I didn't understand why I wasn't losing the weight. But my swollen stomach was the least of my worries. Kendall has been acting really weird lately and I didn't know why.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and like most weekends, I was stuck inside. Having a baby meant less social time or free time to myself. Naomi was sitting on the floor of the living room watching cartoons. I was sitting on the couch reading a book. James and Carlos went out to see a movie and Mrs. Knight and Katie went out shopping. Kendall was in the shower. I sat up straight when I felt a little bit of pressure on my stomach. After a few minutes the pressure was gone. Kendall came out of the bedroom and sat down next to me. His hair was still wet and he looked hot. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I gasped when I felt the pressure again.

"Logie are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

He eyed me for a minute then turned his attention to Naomi. He smiled when Naomi started dancing along with the cartoon.

"She is so cute" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Yeah she is"

Kendall's phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. I tried to see who it was that he was texting, but he was quick. He placed his phone on the coffee table.

"I'll be right back" he said before going back into the bedroom.

His phone vibrated again and this time I checked it. I know I shouldn't be invading his privacy, but since I was he was my boyfriend I deserved to know who he was texting. I opened the message and was shocked to see it was from Jo.

"_Meet me in the lobby in five min."_ it said.

I was confused. Why did Jo want to meet Kendall? I heard the bedroom door open and I quickly put his phone back on the table. Kendall walked back into the living room. He picked up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I'll see you later" he said before kissing me on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to run a few errands. I'll be back later" he said.

I nodded and watched as he kissed Naomi on the head.

"Bye baby" he said

Naomi looked up at him and waved. He smiled then left the apartment. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I knew for a fact that Kendall wasn't running errands. He was with Jo. I know I had to trust him, but it was hard. Especially since he has done this to me before. But now since we had a baby together, I thought he would've stopped doing stupid things. I was afraid he might be going back to the stage he was in a year ago. I didn't want him to. I loved Kendall the way he is and I don't want him to hurt me or Naomi. If his anger issues returned and turned physical, I would leave him in a heartbeat. I would move back to Minnesota with Naomi. At least there she would be safe. I would leave everything behind. It wasn't worth being in a band if my daughter was getting abused. Hopefully Kendall doesn't go back to that. I didn't want him to.

I sighed and stood up from the couch. I needed to get out of the apartment. Just for a little while.

"Come on Naomi, lets go to the park" I said bending down to pick her up.

Right as I bent down, a sharp pain ran up my back. I hissed in pain and grabbed my lower back. Something was obviously wrong with me, and I needed to know exactly what it was. I took a deep breath and bent down to get Naomi. I picked her up and together we left the apartment. I passed the lobby and out to the car. Once I made sure Naomi was buckled in correctly in her car seat, I jumped into the drivers side. I started the car and pulled out of the Palm Woods parking lot. The park was going to have to wait. I needed to go to the hospital. There was still some pain in my lower back and a little pressure in my stomach. On the way to there I pulled out my cell phone and called the hospital. After a few minutes the receptionist answered.

"Hello how may I help you?" the women asked.

"Can I speak to Dr. Courtney Brown?" I asked.

"One moment please"

I was put on hold for about five minutes.

"Dr. Brown speaking"

"Courtney! Its Logan" I said.

"Logan how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright. But I need to see you, its urgent" I said.

"Is it Naomi?" she asked.

"No she's fine. But something's wrong with me" I said.

"Ok come in and I will take a look" she said.

"I'm on my way"

"Alright I'll see you soon" she said.

"Ok bye"

The call ended and I put my phone back in my pocket. A part of me wanted to tell Kendall what was going on, but the other half didn't want to. If he was keeping something from me, then I will keep this from him. I finally reached the hospital. I got out of the car and unbuckled Naomi. We went inside and headed straight for Courtney's office. I knocked a few times on the door.

"Come in" she said.

I opened the door to find Courtney behind her desk and working on paperwork. When she saw me walk in she smiled.

"Wow! She's getting big" Courtney said.

I smiled and set Naomi down on the floor.

"Have a seat" Courtney said.

"Thank you" I said while sitting down in the chair next to her desk.

"So Logan what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"I have been getting back pains and pressure in my lower abdomen" I said.

"Mhm" she said while taking notes. "Anything else?"

"Yeah my stomach is a little swollen" I said.

I watched as she continued to take notes. Then it hit me. I knew what was wrong with me. Or what I thought it could be.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"Excuse me" Courtney said.

"I think I know what's wrong with me" I said mostly to myself.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I think I'm…..pregnant" I said.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well I'm not positive about it. Can I take a pregnancy test?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Please follow me"

I stood up and took Naomi's hand and we followed Courtney to an empty room. I climbed up on the bed while Naomi sat on the floor and played with her shoes.

"Ok Logan lay back please" Courtney said.

I laid back and put my arm around my head. Courtney lifted up my shirt, exposing my slightly swollen stomach. She started feeling around and putting pressure on different areas of my stomach. I winced when she pressed down on my lower abdomen.

"Hmm ok I'm going to need a urine sample" Courtney said.

I had been at the hospital for two hours and I was getting impatient. I was sitting on the bed with Naomi on my knee. I rested my head on top of hers. I was scared. What if I was pregnant again, then what. I wasn't ready for another baby and I knew Kendall wasn't either. Speaking of Kendall, I needed to tell him where I was. But then I didn't want to. He hasn't called or anything, so he must not care. He was busy with Jo anyway.

The door to my room opened and Courtney walked in. I took a deep breath and waited for the results.

"Am I pregnant?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Your about three months"

"But I didn't even experience most of the symptoms" I said.

"That's normal to not experience a lot of the symptoms. But I still want to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok" she said.

I set Naomi down and laid back. Courtney turned on the machine and lifted up my shirt. She squirted the gel on my stomach. The screen lit up of my stomach when she pressed the transducer to my abdomen.

"There is your baby" she said pointing at the screen.

I looked up and saw the tiny figure of my baby. I could feel tears come to my eyes. Courtney wiped the gel off my stomach then turned the machine off.

"Alright Logan your baby is healthy. And feel free to come in anytime" Courtney said.

I sat up. "Thank you so much"

She smiled. "Anytime"

Once she left the room I just sat there thinking. I couldn't believe I was pregnant again. I was happy but also a little upset. Kendall might not be as accepting of it as I am. I knew he wasn't ready to raise another baby, especially a year after out first child. But he needed to know. I couldn't keep something this big from him. I stood up from the bed and picked Naomi up. We left the hospital and back to the Palm Woods. I was hoping that Kendall would be happy when he heard the news. He had to be. Right?

I pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot and got out of the car. I tried to carry Naomi in the lobby, but she was putting too much pressure on my stomach. I set her down and held her hand as we walked through the lobby. We when we got to the elevators, I pushed the button and waited.

"Dada" Naomi said.

I turned around to see Kendall walk in the lobby. But he wasn't alone. Jo was with him and his arm was around her. They were talking and laughing. I felt my heart break. He was cheating on me. Even though we have a one year old daughter and baby on the way. I was sick of this. I was sick of him. I was afraid if I confronted him he would get angry and hurt me. And I didn't want to risk losing this baby. I was just going to pack up my things and leave. I can raise Naomi and this baby on my own. I went into the elevator and up to apartment 2J. When I entered the apartment I put Naomi in the living room then immediately went into the bedroom to gather my things. I pulled out my duffle bag and suitcase. I was so angry that I just threw everything in my suitcase. Right now I didn't care if it was perfect or not. I heard the front door open.

"Logan are you here?" I heard Kendall ask.

I didn't respond just continued to gather my stuff.

"Logan what are you doing?"

I looked up to see Kendall standing in the doorway to the room with Naomi in his arms.

"I'm leaving" I said.

"Leaving? Why?" he asked.

"I cant be with you anymore. Naomi and I are going back to Minnesota" I said.

"Wait why Logan?" he asked.

"Because Kendall you cant be trusted and I don't want you hurting us"

"But Logie you know I'm not like that anymore. I made a promise that I will never hurt you or Naomi"

"But you already did Kendall." I said taking Naomi from him.

"How did I hurt you? And what ever I did I'm sorry" he said.

"You know what you did" I said pushing passed him.

"Logie wait" he said following me into the living room.

"No Kendall I'm done" I said.

"But I love you" he said

"If you loved me as much as you say you do, then you wouldn't have cheated on me" I said.

"Cheated? Logie I never cheated on you" he said.

"I saw you and Jo in the lobby and the text she sent you. Explain that" I said.

He sighed. "I cant tell you"

"Then I don't want to be with you. Goodbye Kendall" I said before turning towards the door.

"Logie please don't leave. I love you so much" he said.

I turned around. "No you don't Kendall. Your lying. Just let me go"

"No I cant" he said

"Well your gonna have to" I said turning back towards the door.

"Please Logie let me show you how much I love you" he said.

I sighed. "Kendall there is nothing you can say or do that's going to change my mind. I'm leaving"

"Will you marry me?"

I turned around to see Kendall on one knee holding open a box. Inside the box was an engagement ring. I gasped and cupped my mouth. My eyes filled up with tears and I let them fall.

"Logan Will you marry me?" Kendall asked.

"I-I cant" I said.

"Why not Logan?"

"Because you cheated on me"

Kendall sighed and closed the box. He stood up and walked up to me. He took Naomi from my arms and set her down, then he grabbed both my hands.

"Logan I love you so much. Why would I ever want to hurt you again. I made a promise that I would never ever hurt you. Please Logan believe me that I never cheated on you. You and Naomi mean the world to me and if you left I would be nothing. Please don't leave" Kendall said.

"Then what were you doing with Jo?" I asked.

"She was helping me pick out the ring. I was going to ask my mom but she was busy. So I asked the next girl I knew. Logan I love you so much. I promise you that I never did anything to hurt you. Please don't go" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you Kendall so much" I said.

He got back down on one knee and opened the box. "Will you marry me Logan Phillip Mitchell?"

I nodded. "Of course"

He smiled and stood up. He pressed his lips to mine for a sweet romantic kiss. We pulled apart and I noticed he was crying.

"I love you Kendall" I said

"I love you too Logie" he said.

We both turned our attention to Naomi when we heard her giggling. I smiled and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him to the couch. We sat down and he placed Naomi on his lap.

"But Kendall aren't we too young to get married?" I asked.

"Yeah, but who says we cant wait till we're of age. This is a promise Logie that you will be with me forever and always. When the time comes we will get married" he said.

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips met, but for only a few seconds.

"Kendall there is something I need to tell you" I said.

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant"

His eyes widened. "Your pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm three months"

He didn't say anything and that scared me. I was afraid that he was upset about it.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"What no. I'm happy. Logan we're gonna have another baby" he said.

I sighed in relief and rested my head on his shoulder. "But we can still get married right?"

He chuckled. "Of course we can."

I smiled. "I love you Kendall"

"I love you too Logie"

"Hey Kendall when are we gonna tell everyone?" I asked.

"Soon Logie. Very Soon" he said.

**A/N: So i was thinking of making this a two shot story cuz i bet some of you want to know about the other baby. well you might be interested anyway haha. anywho i might do the second part to this story. i hope this one was good. i still like the first one but idk i hope this one was just as good. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying on the couch in apartment 2J. My eyes were closed because I was trying to take a nap. But that wasn't going so well. I opened my eyes when I heard Naomi scream. I immediately sat up and looked around. I sighed in relief when I saw her playing with Carlos. Carlos was chasing her around the living room. Naomi ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Carlos please don't scare her" I said.

"What are you talking about? She loves this" Carlos said.

"It doesn't look like it" I said.

"Come here Naomi" Carlos said kneeling down.

Naomi let go of my leg and ran up to Carlos, giving him a hug. Carlos smiled and started to tickle her. She giggled but that soon turned into laughter. Carlos laughed along with her. I loved that Carlos played with her, but sometimes it still made me nervous. Since Carlos is the more destructive, hyper one, I was afraid something bad would happen. But nothing ever did. The only person I was really uncomfortable with was James. I remember the time I let James watch Naomi. It was the night Kendall took me out to dinner to celebrate our engagement.

**_{Flashback}_**

"_**Where are you going?" Carlos asked.**_

"_**Kendall is taking me out to dinner" I said while fixing my shirt.**_

"_**Oh ok. Where?" Carlos asked.**_

"_**I don't know. He said it was a surprise." I said.**_

_**Kendall walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around my waist. Placing his hands over my growing stomach. I smiled and placed my hand over his.**_

"_**Ready to go babe?" he asked.**_

"_**Hold on" I said while still trying to fix my shirt.**_

"_**Babe you look fine" he said.**_

"_**No I don't. I look fat" I said.**_

_**Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed both my hands. "You don't look fat ok. You look amazing"**_

"_**Thanks. But I'm still wearing a sweater" I said.**_

"_**You don't need to cover up" he said.**_

"_**Fine I'll wear something else"**_

"_**Well then you better hurry"**_

_**I quickly ran into the bedroom and grabbed my black leather jacket. I put it on and examined myself in the mirror. I still thought I looked terrible, but at least the jacket did cover up my baby bump. I straightened the jacket one last time before leaving the bathroom to join Kendall.**_

"_**You ready now?" Kendall asked.**_

"_**Hold on" I said.**_

"_**But Logan we have to go"**_

"_**Just give me a minute"**_

_**He sighed and nodded his head.**_

"_**Hey Mrs. Knight, I was wondering if you could please watch Naomi for a few hours" I said.**_

"_**Of course I will" she said.**_

"_**Thank you so much" I said.**_

_**She smiled. "Your very welcome"**_

"_**No no no. I want to do it. Please Logan can I watch her?" James asked.**_

"_**Sorry James, Mrs. Knight already said she would do it" I said.**_

"_**Please let me do it. I never get to watch her" he said.**_

"_**I don't know" I said.**_

"_**Just let him do it" Kendall said.**_

"_**But…" I said.**_

"_**Logan you should let James watch her. Give him a chance" Mrs. Knight said.**_

"_**Please Logan. I promise nothing bad will happen" James said.**_

_**I sighed. "Fine. But if anything bad happens…."**_

"_**Thank you thank you." James said while giving me a big hug.**_

"_**J-James…c-cant breathe" I said.**_

_**He let go. "Sorry"**_

"_**Its fine. But please be careful with her" I said.**_

"_**I promise to take good care of her" he said.**_

"_**Ok. But call if you need anything" I said.**_

"_**I will" he said.**_

_**Kendall stood up from the couch and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the front door.**_

"_**Don't forget to put her to bed at….." I said before the door closed.**_

"…_**.eight" I finished.**_

_**Kendall turned to face me. "Logie just relax. James isn't going to do anything bad"**_

_**I sighed. "I know, but I'm still nervous"**_

"_**But you shouldn't be. At least we're not leaving her with Carlos" he said.**_

"_**You have a point" I said.**_

"_**Yeah now come on" he said.**_

_**We left the Palm Woods and went to the restaurant. Since Japanese is my favorite food, Kendall took me to this really nice Japanese place. But while we ate I couldn't stop thinking about James and Naomi. I was still really nervous about leaving her alone with him. What if something happens and James doesn't know what to do. James didn't know much about taking care of kids. Kendall grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.**_

"_**Are you ok?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm fine" I said.**_

_**He frowned. "What's wrong?"**_

"_**I'm just a little nervous about James and Naomi"**_

"_**Don't be. I bet everything is fine" he said.**_

"_**How do you know?" I asked.**_

"_**I don't. but I trust James. He wouldn't do anything to harm Naomi" he said.**_

_**I sighed. "Yeah your right. I will just relax"**_

_**Kendall smiled and kissed my hand. After a while I was relaxed and enjoying myself. Kendall was right, I needed to trust James. Nothing bad was going to happen. After dinner we went back to the Palm Wood.**_

"_**Did you have fun?" Kendall asked.**_

"_**Yeah I did. I wish we could do stuff like that more often" I said.**_

"_**We'll find away" he said.**_

_**We stopped at the front door of our apartment. I didn't want to go in right away, so I stopped Kendall from opening the door. I pulled him into a kiss and he moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he held on to my waist. We haven't kissed like this in forever, and I missed it. After a few minutes we pulled apart.**_

"_**I guess we should go in now" Kendall said.**_

_**I nodded and opened the door. Once I entered the apartment, I could smell James cuda man spray. I broke into a coughing fit. Since I was pregnant I was really sensitive to certain thing, James spray being one of them. Whenever I was near the stuff I felt like puking. I started gagging and I ran to the kitchen-bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and threw up everything. When I was finished I rinsed my mouth out.**_

"_**Are you ok?" Kendall asked.**_

"_**Yeah its just that stupid spray makes me sick" I said.**_

"_**Don't worry I'll tell him to stop spraying it" he said.**_

"_**Good luck"**_

_**He smiled and went to yell at James. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Mrs. Knight and Katie weren't home and James and Carlos was no where to be seen. Which I thought was weird.**_

"_**Logan!" Kendall screamed.**_

_**I set my glass down and ran into James and Carlos's shared room. I gasped when I entered the room. James and Carlos were sitting on the bed with Naomi between them. That's when I noticed that Naomi was orange.**_

"_**What the hell did you do?" I asked while rushing over and picking Naomi up.**_

_**"Well after you left I noticed how pale Naomi looked. So I decided to give her a little tan." James said.**_

"_**James you don't put tanning spray on a baby" I said.**_

"_**What were you thinking?" Kendall asked.**_

"_**That your baby needed a tan. She's too white" James said.**_

"_**But you don't do that" I said.**_

"_**Yeah but we're in LA now. People here are tan. She will stand out" James said.**_

_**I rolled my eyes. I sniffed the air and almost gagged. I could smell the cuda spray and it was a lot stronger in here. Then I realized where it was coming from. I sniffed Naomi and gagged. James had sprayed her with his cuda products.**_

"_**James why does Naomi smell like cuda?" I asked.**_

"_**Oh about that. She smelled kinda funky. So I sprayed her with it" James said.**_

"_**Did you ever think of checking her diaper?" I asked.**_

"_**Oh that explains a lot" James said.**_

_**Kendall slapped his forehead with his hand.**_

"_**Your never watching her again" I said.**_

"_**What why?" James asked.**_

"_**Because you don't know how to take care of kids" I said.**_

"_**I thought he did pretty good for a newbie" Carlos said.**_

"_**Aw thanks baby" James said.**_

_**Carlos smiled and gave James a kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**Are kidding? James you did a horrible job" Kendall said.**_

"_**Sorry guys" James said.**_

"_**Its fine. But I still don't want you watching her anymore" I said.**_

_**James nodded. "Yeah your right. Besides I would rather hang out by the pool"**_

"_**I'm gonna clean her up now" I said before leaving the room.**_

_**A few hours later Naomi was clean and fast asleep. I was standing next to her crib, watching her as she slept. Kendall came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.**_

"_**Hey you did a good job on cleaning her up. She's not orange anymore" he said.**_

"_**Thank god" I said.**_

_**He chuckled. "You didn't like her orange?"**_

"_**No she looked like a carrot" I said.**_

"_**But it was kinda funny" he said.**_

_**I chuckled. "Yeah it sorta was"**_

"_**I guess we know not to trust James anymore huh" Kendall said.**_

"_**Ya think. Kendall he turned our baby orange" I said.**_

_**He laughed and kissed me on the back of the head. I leaned down to give Naomi a goodnight kiss. Kendall took my hand and led me to our bed. I yawned and laid down. Kendall climbed into bed with me and pulled me close. He placed his hand over my stomach.**_

"_**I wonder what James is going to do with our new baby" Kendall said.**_

"_**Nothing. He is not allowed to touch this one" I said.**_

"_**Your not going to give him another chance"**_

"_**No he screwed up. I don't want to come home finding this baby orange too" I said.**_

_**Kendall chuckled and kissed my temple. I yawned and snuggled under his arms.**_

"_**Good night Logie" he said.**_

"_**Goodnight Kendall"**_

_**{End flashback}**_

"Logan. Logan"

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked.

Carlos chuckled. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh I was just remembering the first time I let James watch Naomi" I said.

Carlos burst out laughing. "That was hilarious"

I chuckled. "Yeah it was"

"What was?" James asked as he entered the living room.

"When you turned Naomi orange" Carlos said.

James turned to face me. "Your never gonna let that go are you?"

I giggled. "Nope"

"It was an accident. Why do you have to remind me all the time?" James said.

"Because its freakin hilarious" Carlos said.

Carlos and I burst out laughing.

"You guys suck" James said.

"Sorry James but its so funny" I said.

"What is?" Kendall asked as he walked into the living room.

"When James babysat for you guys" Carlos said.

Kendall laughed. "How can I forget that"

All three of us started laughing while James just glared.

"Are you guys finished?" James asked.

"Yeah we're good" I said while wiping my eyes.

"Hey Logie, would it be alright if I went out to play hockey with James and Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah that's fine" I said.

"Do you wanna come with us? You can Naomi can watch " Carlos said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm really tired and I don't think it's a good idea to be going out when I'm getting closer to my due date" I said.

"I cant wait till our baby arrives" Kendall said.

I smiled and patted my stomach. "Me too"

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" James asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You guys have fun" I said.

"If anything happens call me ok" Kendall said.

I chuckled. "I'll be ok. Don't worry"

Kendall sighed. "Ok but take it easy"

I nodded. "I will"

Kendall gave me a kiss on the lips, then left the apartment with James and Carlos. I sighed and laid back down. I was still a little tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. I decided to watch TV. Of course there was nothing that interested me, so I turned it off. I checked to see what Naomi was doing, since she was really quiet. I sat up and found Naomi sleeping on the floor. I gently picked her up and placed her in the crib.

I went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and decided to read. After a few minutes I started to feel a little bit of pressure in my stomach. I ignored it and continued reading. About an hour later I was feeling sleepy again. I put my book down and decided to take a nap. I woke up a few minutes later when a sharp pain shot up my back. I figured it was because I was sleeping at a weird angle, so I turned over on my back. The pain in my lower back diminished, but the pain in my stomach returned, and it was more intense this time. I whimpered when it lasted for a few minutes. But this time it didn't go away.

I gasped when I felt something pop and gush out. I looked down to see that my pants were soaking wet. My eyes widened when I realized what was going on.

I was in labor.

I started to panic. I was going into labor and I was all alone. I slowly stood up from the couch and went into the bedroom. I found my cell phone and quickly dialed Kendall's number.

"Come on pick up" I said.

The phone kept ringing and ringing.

"Damn it!" I said when I got Kendall's voicemail.

I doubled over when another contraction hit. I needed to get the hospital fast, but I had no way of getting there. I called Kendall again, but he still didn't answer. I let out a scream when another contraction washed over my body. I noticed the contractions were getting closer together, and that's wasn't good. I laid down on my bed and took a few deep breaths. I felt the urge to push, but I knew if I did, nothing would happen. I grabbed a hand full of the sheets and squeezed them tightly.

I decided to call James. The phone rang, but he too didn't answer. I waited a few more minutes before calling Kendall again. I sighed in a relief when he answered.

"_Hey Logie"_

"_Kendall! Come home now!" _I said

"_What why? Logie what's going on?"_

I let out a scream when a contraction hit.

"_Logie talk to me"_

"_I'm in labor" _I said.

"_Oh my god. I'll be right there"_

"_Hurry!" _I said.

He quickly hung up. I put my phone on the nightstand. My eyes filled up with tears because of all the pain I was in. About half an hour later I heard the front door open. The bedroom door opened and Kendall walked in, James and Carlos right behind him.

"Logie are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Do I look ok?" I snapped.

"Sorry" he said.

"Just help me" I said.

"James call the hospital. Carlos pack something's that Logan will need" Kendall said.

Carlos and James nodded then did what they were told.

"Just breathe ok. In and out" Kendall said.

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. Kendall grabbed my hand and rubbed it with his thumb. I squeezed his hand when I felt another contraction.

"I hate you Kendall. I fucking hate you" I said.

"No you don't. Your just saying that because your in pain" Kendall said.

"I'm serious. I fucking HATE you. Why did you do this to me?" I said.

"It wasn't just me. You could've said no" he said.

I glared at him. "I hate you so fucking much"

He smiled. "I love you too Logie"

"Ok I talked to Courtney and told her what's going on. She said you can bring him in" James said.

Kendall nodded and gently helped me up. James quickly grabbed Naomi and went out to the car. Carlos followed as soon as he had my duffle bag. Kendall led me out of the apartment and through the lobby. I double over when another contraction hit.

"Come on Logie we have to hurry" Kendall said.

"No really. I thought we had time" I said.

Kendall frowned. "Do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

I started crying. "God it hurts so much"

"I know but it will be over soon" he said.

"Kendall come on" Carlos said.

We left the Palm Woods and got in the car. When we arrived at the hospital, I was immediately taken to the operating room. James, Carlos and Naomi were in the waiting room, while Kendall was with me. I was given medication to help with the pain and to numb me for surgery. Kendall was asked to wear scrubs from head to toe, and I thought he looked cute in them. He rubbed my forehead soothingly and I felt a little relaxed. The medication must've been stronger this time, because everything was a blur. The last thing I remember was Kendall telling me that everything was going to be ok. Then I heard the cries of our new baby. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around. I was in a different room. I gently sat up and saw Kendall sitting in the chair across the room. In his arms was our brand new baby. Kendall looked up and smiled.

"Hey Logie" he said

"Hey" I said

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Is it a girl or boy?" I asked.

"It's a boy" he said.

I smiled. "Really"

"Yeah" he said standing up. "Do you want to hold him?"

I nodded. Kendall walked over and handed me our son. He was so adorable. He had Kendall's blonde hair and my brown eyes. Kendall sat down next to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

"He's perfect" I said.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah he is"

"And you know what else"

"What?"

"He looks just like you" I said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah"

Kendall smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Is everyone still here?" I asked.

"Yeah they're in the waiting room" Kendall said.

"Can you bring them in here? I want Naomi to meet her new brother" I said.

Kendall nodded and left the room. I turned back to my son and smiled. He reminded me so much of Kendall. If he had the green eyes he would be the spitting image of Kendall. I gave him a kiss on the head. A few minutes later Kendall returned with Naomi in his arms. James and Carlos were behind him. When Naomi saw me her face lit up and she tried to get away from Kendall.

Kendall brought Naomi over and placed her on the bed.

"Hi Naomi. Meet your baby brother" I said.

Naomi looked at the baby, then looked up at me. It seemed like she didn't know what to do.

"Its ok" I said.

Naomi gently touched her brother and giggled.

"What did you guys name him?" James asked.

"Um….uh…" I said.

"Cody" Kendall said.

"Hmm Cody Knight. I love it" I said.

Kendall smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. Carlos walked over to get a better view of the baby.

"He looks so much like Kendall" Carlos said.

"Yeah he does" James said.

Naomi touched Cody's hand and he grabbed her finger. Naomi giggled even more. I already knew these two were going to get along just fine.

"So what was it like this time?" James asked.

"Not much of a difference. I already knew what was coming" I said.

"When can you go home?" Carlos asked.

"Tomorrow" I said.

Carlos nodded and yawned.

"You guys can go home then pick us up tomorrow" I said.

"Yeah ok. Goodnight" Carlos said.

"Goodnight" I said.

After Carlos and James left. I decided to get some sleep. I was still sore and very tired. I handed Cody to Kendall and fell asleep.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"You ready to go home?" Kendall asked.

"Let me just get one more thing"

I was packing up my duffle bag so I could go home. Kendall was walking around the room showing Naomi everything.

"Is James and Carlos here yet?" I asked.

"They're on the way" Kendall said.

Once I made sure everything was in my duffle bag, we left the room. We stopped by the nursery to pick Cody up. After we had everything, we went out to the car. On the way home I took a little nap. When we arrived at the Palm Woods, Kendall carried Naomi while I carried Cody. Everyone watched as we entered the lobby. A lot of people were smiling. Once in our apartment, Mrs. Knight wanted to see the baby. I handed her Cody then sat down on the couch. Kendall sat down next to me with Naomi on his lap.

"Oh he is so adorable." Mrs. Knight said.

"He looks just like you big brother" Katie said.

Kendall chuckled. "Everyone keeps saying that"

"Because its true" I said.

Kendall smiled then gave me a kiss on the lips. I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes.

That night I was laying in bed with Naomi. Cody was using her crib, so she had to sleep with Kendall and I. Naomi was already asleep and I was playing with her hair. Kendall walked into the room and laid down next to us.

"Hey" he said.

I smiled. "Hey"

"How come your not asleep?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I asked.

"Me either" he said.

I nodded and looked down at Naomi. She was snoring softly. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"She looks just like you when you sleep" Kendall said.

I looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Except she isn't drooling."

I punched him the arm playfully. "I don't drool"

"Yes you do babe" Kendall said. "Especially when your dreaming about me"

"You always have to be inappropriate don't you?" I asked.

"Not all the time." he said.

"Well try not to. We have kids now and I don't want them picking up bad behavior" I said.

"Logie they're gonna pick it up whether you want them to or not" he said.

"Yeah but I don't want them to now. They're still sweet and innocent" I said.

"Don't worry Logie. They will be good kids"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't. But they have you and I as parents. They'll be fine" he said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you so much Kendall" I said.

"I thought you hate me. You kept saying that you did yesterday" Kendall said.

"You know I didn't mean that. I love you so much. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with" I said.

Kendall smiled and gave me another kiss.

"Then we need to get married soon. Because I cant wait any longer" he said.

I chuckled. "Don't worry we will. But for starters, lets get our own apartment"

"Can we afford it?" he asked.

"Of course we can. Big Time Rush is doing really good right now. We can get one" I said

"But my mom will freak out if we move somewhere else. You know how she is" Kendall said.

"We can get an apartment here." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah ok. Lets talk to Bitters tomorrow"

I smiled. "Ok"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

About two months had passed, and Kendall and I were completely moved into our new apartment. It was about the same size as apartment 2J. We didn't need a big one. We had just gotten done painting the nursery and I was exhausted. I walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Kendall walked in holding Cody and sat down next to me. Naomi was playing with her toys on the floor. I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder and looked down at Cody. He was gurgling happily. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. I looked over at Naomi and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well I am engaged to the man of my dreams. I have two beautiful kids. I think my life is complete" I said.

"I was just thinking that." he said.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah I think that everyday. I have everything I could've asked for and more."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much" I said.

"I love you too Logie"

Naomi walked over to me and I picked her up. I placed her on my lap and she snuggled into my chest. I kissed the top of her head. I looked over at Kendall and Cody, and smiled. My life was complete. I had everything I wanted. I had a wonderful family and friends. What could be better. I was so blessed to have everything that I have now. Things may have started out bad before, but now things were better. A lot better. I'm glad I never went through in committing suicide a year ago. If I did I would be missing all this.

I have never been happier. Not only was my life complete now. But it was also good. I have a good life.

**A/N: Well thats the end of this story. i hoped everyone liked this one and the first. thank you so much to the people that have reviewed. favorited and alerted this story. it means a lot. bye for now my fellow readers. haha =D**


End file.
